Why can't I have you
by Dawn Mutou96
Summary: (Co-writer with 'QueenOfHearts14'). I had my hood on I ask myself, "Father won't find out right" but I said no. I walk on the streets in one of the alleyways and I saw a girl laying on the floor with her eyes close. I did what any man would have done and I helped her but as I look closely she had cuts and bruises all over and tighten my hand in a fist. (Atem X OC).
1. The Social Class of Egypt

**Well guys here is another story a new Yu-gi-oh story. This story is not a rewrite of one of my other stories. I want you the viewers and readers to see the big difference in social class. With that said you should know the main concept of the story but love is more powerful than dumb social class rules if it's strong enough to overcome. **

**Atem: I can see that you put it an adventure/romance while it should be a drama/romance. **

**Me: Don't worry I know what I'm doing this is actually an adventure/drama/romance one but mostly a story I thought with you and me. **

**Atem: I get it but I can't wait to see how this story will turn out (I hope she knows what she doing). **

**Prologue:**** The Social Class of Egypt**

In some of the kingdoms they all have a social class and Egypt is no exception.

The social class is a guide line of where to put people after they were born. If the social class was to be drawn then it would look like a triangle or a pyramid. In most all European countries they're all the same but we're not in Europe are we no we're in Egypt or more importantly Ancient Egypt. In Egypt they do their social class a little different but all in all it's the same as the Europeans just with different words.

There is a big difference in the social class of Egypt especially between all the people in the kingdom. Let us start with how the social class is made up. From the bottom to the top is how will start so the bottom of the pyramid is the slaves/servants, in the middle is the peasants or the majority of the kingdom is the towns people. Next is the nobles the people who have high status in the palace and finally the royalty of the area but more importantly the pharaoh, the queen, and the prince.

When the kingdom of Egypt was starting with the first pharaoh the kingdom didn't have the social class. Any of the nobles didn't have to marry other nobles people could fall in love with anyone they wish. According to people letters from this it was glorious not having rules to follow for your class it was peace for them. By the time the fifth pharaoh was in power he went to Europe one day and saw why they were so different.

He visited a king to one of the kingdoms in Europe and ask a question to him.

"Milord I ask of you but why do you have something called a social class" he said then ask?

"Well pharaoh the social class is to divide the people from the lower, middle, and high class to keep the kingdom in order" the king said.

"Are there any rules to this you know like are there some exceptions" he said.

"My pharaoh yes there is you need to make sure that the nobles marry in the high class" the king said.

"What about if the noble loves someone very much and not from the high class" he ask?

"Who cares no one should do that a noble marry a slave or a peasant it sounds so silly and who cares if they love each other very much it's to make their family proud like I did" the king said.

The pharaoh look at the king with wide eyes trying not to believe what he just heard. The pharaoh had always been taught that if you love someone especially very much that fate or destiny as we call it had a purpose for you two, the lovers. The pharaoh got up and went back to his kingdom all though he didn't like the rules the pharaoh still put the social class in. when the change happen anyone who was already married didn't have to separate.

The fifth pharaoh before he pass into death he had a dream.

**Dream**

_The pharaoh was in a distant time that he knew for sure but when in the time he didn't know. He look around the vast time and he saw that it was his kingdom, Egypt and everyone was living within the social class under the reign of that pharaoh. _

_The pharaoh saw the son of the pharaoh in that time and what was weird he saw the son clearly. The son look like he was a teen around the age of 14 so barely a teen in his eyes. He saw that a girl was with him who look like a peasant or a slave with her light brown hair that went to her shoulders. By the looks on both of them they were friend's actually best friends for that matter._

_The pharaoh ask himself 'doesn't that girl know that man is the prince.' Then he look at the eyes of the prince and it was filled with guilt meaning he didn't say anything yet. Not only did he see friendship but love as well was staring to bloom between the two. He saw a line between the two of them that no one else saw and he was also taught only specific people are chosen by the Gods of Egypt can see the line of fate. _

_Then he eyes went wide the two in the front of him were destined to be together by fate the Gods had a plan for them. He saw the prince's eye soften to a loving one and he saw his lips and could clearly make out the words. The prince said the following saying. _

"_I need to tell you something important Dawn and well I'm the prince of Egypt." _

_The girl who he called Dawn her eyes went wide the feeling she was anger, but mostly shock. Then Dawn started to back away slowly until she hit a wall breathing in and out very hard. The prince came over to her and all he could heard her say was this. _

"_I…I…I can't be friends with you Atem or should I say prince, I'm mad at you for not telling me but sad because you're the only friend I made" said Dawn. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't say anything but nothing will happen we'll always be friends" said the prince known as Atem. _

"_BUT WE CAN'T THE STUPID RU…" said Dawn. _

"_WHO CARES ABOUT THE RULES NOTHING WILL CHANGE I'LL MAKE SURE SO WE'LL DO IT SECRETLY" said Atem. _

"_Are you sure we won't get caught" said Dawn. _

"_No we won't I don't know if it is totoo early but I have feelings for you Dawn" said Atem started to show some slight pink on his face. _

"_You have feeling for me" said Dawn!_

"_Yes I do I like you very much" said Atem. _**End.**

The pharaoh woke up from his dream and got some paper and wrote it down telling anyone who should read it that the barrier of the social class will be broken by a forbidden love between a peasant girl and the prince of Egypt during one of the reign of the pharaoh. He also told anyone who should read it not separate them the two lovers they're tied by the line of fate so don't do anything because if you do then you'll angry the Gods of Egypt.

So anyone who should read this hear my warning don't separate the lovers of Prince Atem and the peasant named Dawn because if you do then I wish you all the luck my friend.

The seventh pharaoh was reading his writings and put a smile on his face not only did he break the barrier but his son will to and he'll make sure nobody will interfere with their destiny.

Yes from the fifth to the seventh pharaoh they all knew about the fate of the prince and the peasant this is a tale of a forbidden love story that will be told for the generations to come or so I say the God of Gods, Horus.

**Was it good, bad I what you to tell me what you think but be nice about the reviews if you write a flame. **

**Atem: Why are you doubting yourself?**

**Me: Because Atem I'm still not a good writer. **

**Atem: Dawn please you're a great write I know because I'm in most of them. **

**Me: Thank-you but what about reviews. **

**Atem: The reviews help you out now Dawn doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! only herself. **

**Me: I hope that you like this and until the next chapter farewell my lovely people. **

**Both: BYE! **


	2. This is my life

**Thank-you for the reviews I receive they mean so much. Just for you and the viewer's here is the next chapter and oh I want to ask anyone who is following and is a fellow writer can you please help write this with me I might need some help if you PM that you do then I thank-you from the bottom of my heart. I'll tell you all now I'm sorry for the grammar in this chapter and later chapters so I don't have to keep saying it, thanks. **

**Atem: Well for one the last chapter was great I love it. **

**Me: Please stop you always say it to me. **

**Atem: Dawn you'll never understand how much it people like it as well. **

**Me: Atem of course I know that but stop staring at me with those eyes. **

**Atem: I don't know what you mean *moving closer*. **

**Me: Atem what are you doing stop please *blushing like crazy*. **

**Atem: *Says nothing at all just keeps moving inch by inch*. **

**Me: Please enjoy this chapter while I try to find a way out but guess what I'm trapped. **

**Chapter 1:**** This is my life**

**Dawn POV**

Well hello my friends my name is Dawn and I'm a peasant that lives in the town outside the palace known as Cairo. I actually live with no one I take care of myself because my parents died when I was young. I know sad right not really I never knew them my parents but I wish I did.

I'm not like other Egyptians my skin is a pale white not common for them the Egyptians are supposed to be a tan or a light brown. All the people in the town give me weird looks pretending I'm someone else but I'm really not this is who I am.

I look at myself in the mirror of my home. The color of my hair is a light brown and the length goes to my shoulder. My eyes are the one thing I love about myself it's the color of the iris well it's a light rose color so pretty.

"I really don't care what those people say, I'm me" I said to my reflection.

If you compare me to any of the other woman in the town then you'll say I'm not the prettiest. Well one thing is for sure I agree with 100 percent. I know for a fact that I'm not pretty but if other people see and say that I am then I'll thank them.

I didn't think that my fate was to meet the most powerful person in Egypt beside the pharaoh. What I didn't see that it was ever him but I never knew any of this so forget I said anything to you.

The next day is a day in my life that will change it for the better but like I said I never knew that so again forget for me, please.

Everytime I walk outside there are some people who still want me gone from this world. There are also some people who gotten to know me and they love me. Those people always tell me they never met anyone someone open hearted as me with all the other good emotions with a person beside love of course.

I know for a fact that I'll never fall in love but boy was I wrong when I met him. The man who'll change my life and how I change his life as well.

I can't tell you how many times I wish I was a noble. The people who are nobles move a little more freedom than I do because if I was a noble then I fall in love with someone I had an eye for.

The prince of Egypt is the one I had my eye on but have I met him, no. I just have a feeling in my heart that I know he's kind like the pharaoh who is his father.

All my thoughts we're cleared away by me walking to the market place.

"Hello Dawn do you want the usual" said the shop owner.

"Yes please" I said.

The owner went to the back and I was tackle by someone who I don't know because my eyes are covered.

"Dawn guess who am I" said a girls' voice I know too well.

"Come on Mana how many time have I told you not to do that" I said.

"Man your no fun but girl are you a teen now" said Mana (Atem's best friend).

"Yes I'm 13 now love it my birthday was today" I said.

"REALLY HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAWN" said Mana.

"Thank-you Mana but what are you doing outside the palace" I said.

"Yeah about that don't say anything I've had too much work so I wanted a break" said Mana.

"Don't worry about it my lips are sealed have a good day Mana" I said.

"Yes you too I love you my best friend" said Mana.

"And me as well, farewell" I said.

Then she left and I saw her teacher in the distant looking for her. I feel so bad for Mahado (Atem's best friend as well) he trys so hard. Mana told me about her teacher so this is how I know his name cool right.

"Well Dawn here are your things just be careful going home" said the shop owner.

"I will and thank-you" I said.

"No problem" said the shop owner.

I left walking back home when I saw some men following me from behind. I kept walking a little bit faster then started to run. I look behind to see and now there are three men running toward me with looks on their faces (bad ones).

I felt one grab my hand and I drop my bags to free my hand and then ran to an alleyway (bad mistake). There were some men at the other end and now I was trapped. I myself am a woman after all so I still have my virginity or at least I hope I still have it.

"Look here boys it's the girl they call alien but now that I look at her she's not that bad looking" said the one I guess is the leader.

"You just stay away from me you hear" I said.

"Have some fight do we well my boys here will change that" said the leader.

(It's a good thing I knew some self-defense) and so here they come. I used all my skills I learn (when you live alone you need to protect yourself). I held myself pretty good until someone punch me in my gut.

(Man did that hurt like hell, damn it I hate it, and I'm done for).

I heard them with me on the floor saying that I'm too good to take their virginity from. All the men left one by one and I ask myself was this the end for me mentally, no but physically, yes.

With all my cuts and bruises I don't know how I'll survive but I will I can't die (I won't give up I have my life ahead of me so I won't die) then I blacken out on the cold floor of an alleyway. I was into darkness and I felt so alone.

So what will happen to Dawn who will and her I don't know. Even though I know all let's just see what happen when fate finally makes it move or so I say, Horus (the main Egyptian God).

**Thanks for reading this I hope you like it. I was not joking I think that I need help and if you help me then I'll give you something in return if you don't want anything then I'll help with one of your stories. **

**Me: Atem that was a surprise to me. **

**Atem: Of course it was in this story is was your birthday was it not. **

**Me: Yeah it was *not really my birthday* so thanks. **

**Atem: Dawn doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! only herself. **

**Me: That's right please leave a review no flames please do for grammar I need it. **

**Atem: Until next time farewell. **

**Both: BYE! **


	3. The peasant girl named Dawn

**So I have someone helping me with this story and I'm giving a shout out to you 'QueenOfHearts14' and this chapter is for you and my lovely viewers so here you go. Thanks for the review too this story is going to be the best I written so far. **

**Me: Wow just wow. **

**Atem: See didn't I tell you you're a good writer my love!**

**Me: Hush over there I'm trying spy our horses. **

**Atem: Why? *looking with her and then understand what's going on*. **

**Me: Do you know what they're doing because I don't I still getting used to horses you know. **

**Atem: They're showing let me just say affection toward one another. *getting a thought*. **

**Me: I still don't understand. **

**Atem: Don't worry love you will but (to you) sorry you should know right but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter because this is where I truly come in. **

**Me: ATEM LOOK *pointing to the horses*! **

**Chapter 2:**** The peasant girl named Dawn **

**Atem POV**

This day was like any other day where I would get taught by the teachers and then go with my father. Today is not like that day for I will escape the palace and then be free.

"Prince Atem stop thinking and pay attention" I heard my teacher say.

"(I really don't want to but) fine since this is new to me" I said.

Ok so since I'm the prince I have to be taught many thing in order for me to be ready when I'm the pharaoh. The one thing I'm taught is the social class of this kingdom the thing to know what class people are.

I know for a fact once I get my lunch break that's when I'll leave the palace at least until I feel like going back. I hope when I do leave my father won't find out but what I didn't know he was watching me, secretly.

My father is someone who I'm really close to because my mother died after giving birth to me (I wish I knew why). The things he taught I listen very closely because it the things I love most.

I remember that day I ask him about the social class dealing with the feeling of love.

**Flashback**

_I was walking to my father's room because I wanted to ask him something about the social class dealing with the feeling of love. I was finally in front of the door and started to knock then I heard his voice. _

"_Yes who is it" said my father. _

"_It's me father can I come in" I said. _

"_Of course you can my son I always have time for you" said my father. _

_The door was beginning to open and standing there was my father. I could tell he was really happy to see me the look on his face said it all. My whole world will come crumbling down if my father finally pass into death but no one can live forever it's impossible. I will need to prepare myself for when that time comes but until then I'll cherish these memories and the one's later on in the future forever. _

"_So my son what brings you here" said my father. _

"_I need to ask you a question" I said. _

"_Go ahead I'll try to answer in all honestly" he said. _

"_My biggest question is the social class dealing with the feeling of love" I told him. _

"_I really don't like those rules, who have to marry someone in your class but I'll tell you a little secret you can fall in love with someone outside your class only if their the one who stole your feelings. Yes I'm telling you to fall in love with who you want it's ok to break the rules (because he will)" he said. _

_I couldn't believe my ears my father is telling me to break the rules. _

"_Father you won't get mad" I said. _

"_Of course I won't it's your life you decide on what you want to do but I have to make you learn things it's to help prepare you for the future" he said. _

"_Wow that's so cool thank-you father" I said. _

"_Now hold on the only person you have to worry about when I'm gone is your uncle" he said. _

"_I hate him so much all he cares about is the rules" I said. _

"_I know you do but when you finally become pharaoh then you make the rules but you have to wait until your 18 a long time from now yeah I know long" he said. _

"_Well about you dad did you follow the rules" I ask. _

"_No I didn't but since your mother acted like a noble so much that I was able to marry her but in a sense I broke the rules but it was never written down that I did because I didn't want to be there. Once you are the pharaoh you'll be able to read the past pharaoh writings but don't read the fifth and so on until you are married you understand" he told me. _

"_I do father" I said. _

"_Good now go back to your studies and if you want to escape them for a little break then be my guest, I did so history will repeat itself" he said. _

_So after my talk I went back to the studies and had many day dreams about my future. _**End.**

The teacher told me that I can go for lunch and instead of going to eat I went to my room grab a hood and went into the town.

I really didn't want to go back but something happen and it change everything for me and for her.

I had my hood on I ask myself, "Father won't find out right" but I said no. I walk on the streets in one of the alleyways and I saw a girl laying on the floor with her eyes close. I did what any man would have done and I helped her but as I look closely she had cuts and bruises all over and tighten my hand in a fist.

I look around to see if anyone was still around but no luck. I look at the girl and I could tell that she was a teen like me but is she older or younger, I don't know.

"Why would anyone do this she's just a girl" I angrily said.

I carried her in my arms and rushed back to the palace and put her in my room. I went out to look for Mana because even though she's not good at nature spells but the healing one's is better even better than Mahado.

I'll still ask Mahado for help but mostly Mana will do all the work and she is a girl after all. I went to the magician's area to where they study and practice their skills. I saw them from a distance and I yelled toward them.

"MAHADO, MANA COME HERE" I said.

"My prince what is it that you need" said Mahado.

"I need Mana and you but mostly Mana but just come here" I said.

Then they followed me and Mana eyes filled with tears and rushed over to the girl. She told us that the girl was named Dawn and she didn't she see her not to long ago. All of a sudden we heard a moan coming from Dawn then we heard her say something.

"Where am I" she said.

This is getting wild so Atem was the one you came. Come on it was there you should have known. What will Atem say to Dawn and what will happen afterward but all I say is fate is now on the move or say I, Horus.

**Thanks for reading this I'm really glad that a lot of people like this. Giving hugs and kisses to you all but I'm talking about the candy though sorry. I still want to know what do you think give me your honest opinion but be nice about it though, thanks. **

**Atem: The horses are coming toward us.**

**Me: Yes there are because mine is nudging me toward you. **

**Atem: Yeah my too *horses nudged them until their noses touch*. **

**Me: Ummm…*blushing*. **

**Atem: Hey there beautiful. **

**Me: I'm fine here handsome. **

**Atem: Come with me milady *carry me in his arms*. **

**Me: Oh what is this time. **

**Atem: Shh you'll find out anyway Dawn doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! only herself. **

**Me: Yep and until the next chapter (to find out what happens next with Atem). **

**Both: BYE! **


	4. Who are you?

**Alright so this story is moving along nicely and I'm proud of it. I thank all of you for following, favorite, and reviewed this story I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I haven't forgotten the other stories I just really want to focus on this one now since a lot of people like it. Again thank-you from the bottom of my heart hugs and kisses to y'all. **

**Atem: Just one question Dawn. **

**Me: Ask away my king. **

**Atem: Why in the world am I here.**

**Me: I need you that's why *hands on my hips*. **

**Atem: Oh ok besides I just wanted to see want you say. **

**Me: This is how it is *getting angry*. **

**Atem: No I just wanted to test you please don't get mad besides I'll never leave you. **

**Me: Aw that's sweet thank-you Atem anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter everyone. **

**Chapter 3:**** Who are you? **

**Dawn POV**

I was in darkness I couldn't see a thing in this place and I'm all alone.

"Am I in the afterlife" I ask someone but I got no reply then I saw a light in the distance so I followed it and then as I started to get closer to it I felt pain.

After I walk straight into the light there was a pain all over my body I winced a little because it hurt so much.

I ask myself, 'Where did this pain come from' then I remember what happen to me I will never recall that event ever again.

I open my eyes very slowly and I saw figures there were three of them and two of them I knew and the other I don't. I started to moan because I was waking up and the people turn to me.

"Where am I" I ask them?

Of course I would ask that question I didn't know where I was the bed I'm in is so unfamiliar but it does feel soft like a cloud in the sky and I didn't want to get up but I sat up in a sitting position.

I had my eyes fully open and I saw Mahado and Mana but who is the man with the tricolor hair. All three turned to each other (they are deciding if they should tell me or not).

The man with the tricolor walk toward me and said something.

"Don't be afraid this is my room don't worry I know who you are" he said.

"Yeah Dawn I told them your name you don't mind right" said Mana.

"No I don't mind I love meeting new faces beside who are you" I said then ask.

"Dawn this is P…" said Mana.

The man with the tricolor hair ran to cover her mouth and whispered something into her ear. I saw Mana nod and then he came back to me.

"I'm sorry about that" he said.

"No it's ok but again who are you" I ask him.

"My name is Atem fair lady" said Atem.

"Please no I'm not a noble I'm just a peasant girl but where is your room Atem" I said.

"My room is in the palace" said Atem.

"What the palace, why am I here" I ask?

"I brought you here because you had cuts and bruises all over you so I brought you here to get treatment and yes I was the one who found you" said Atem.

"Well that explains a lot but thank-you but that also explains why I'm not in the alleyway truly it does" I said.

"About that why where you there" said Atem.

"I was walking from the markets and then these guys were following me so I ran then one grab my hand then I freed myself. I ran to an alleyway which was a mistake on my part" I told them.

"Please keep going" said Mana.

"Yes do tell" said Mahado.

"I want to know why would they hurt you, a girl should be treated with respect" said Atem (trying to hold his anger).

"Alright so at the other end there were some guys already there I ask them what they want with me not showing any fear. The leader saw I had some fight in me so his men was going to fight with me but I know some self-defense. I held my own pretty good until I was hit in my stomach and boy did it hurt since I was women I feared for my life but they didn't do anything. All of them left one by one and I thought I would die but I didn't give up then I blacken out and found myself afterward waking up being in this room" I told them.

I look at all of their faces most of it was shock but Atem's face was filled with anger.

"Those bastards they should be punish and I'll find them so I can be the one to do it" said Atem putting his hand in a fist.

"Don't do it I don't deserve any of this I'm just a peasant girl" I said.

"No you deserve justice you're not a peasant you're a person like me, Mahado, and Mana no one should treat you like that no one you deserve the best treatment of all" said Atem.

"Thank-you Atem you're really a good person" I said (I was shock by his words no one has ever said that to me no one).

"It's no problem at all now I'll have a room prepared for you and to make sure that it's next to mine but until then you can stay here until it's nighttime and also ask the pharaoh if you can stay in the palace forever" said Atem.

"Thank-you very much" I said.

At this point I just wanted to hug that man. In all my life I never met someone like him especially that handsome (any woman would die for him but I'm not those women I fall for a man in love not looks or power I would like a guy out of love).

"Again no problem at all until I come back farewell Dawn" said Atem.

Then he did a gentlemen gesture to me by kissing me slightly on the hand and I could feel a blush coming on (no one has ever done that to me before either he's truly one of a kind).

With that he left and my heart was pounding in my chest. I really don't think this is just me but it's hot in here right. I saw that Mana come in front of me ask me a silly question.

"Dawn you like him don't you" she whisper to me.

'What' I thought.

I mean come on I barely met the guy and you ask that question, yeah smooth move girlfriend.

**3 days later…**

I've been living in that room for 3 days and now it's my home.

Atem was nice enough to ask the pharaoh if I could stay and the pharaoh said yes. My room is actually across from his room so I can still talk with him whenever I can.

I'm one of his friends and he is a great guy I don't like I never met someone like him. Mana (that girl) she keeps teasing me that I like him but all I say to her is that it's not love it's just friendship and was I wrong, yes I was.

In most of the day Atem is gone but at night he has all the time to spend with me and become close and no that's not what I mean what I mean is that becoming one of his close friends and I mean really close to the point of knowing some secrets. I haven't learn his biggest secret but once I do then it's a completely different story (I'll know soon enough right).

Ok I also told him some of my secrets except for one and well I think Atem would hate me I don't know but this is not my first time liking someone yeah you heard me. Don't tell anyone that I have an Ex. but hey it's the truth. What I didn't know is that I would see him again when Atem comes close to me and I mean real close.

My life became better and I never have to see some people in that town ever again because my food is served here, the bathing area, and etc. I just thank Ra for doing this to me maybe my prayers have been answered for a better life (it was a gift from the Gods to me because I have a big plan waiting for me).

So what do you think will happen now and the pharaoh is getting ill (oh no). Will any love bloom or will something else might happen the only thing is that fate will always know and so do I and all the Gods of Egypt or so I say, Horus.

**So what do you think only you can decide but I'll post the next chapter ASAP. Thanks for reading this though I truly hope you like it but I have big plans for this story all you guys have to is sit and wait (just be patience). **

**Atem: I wasn't excepting this. **

**Me: Neither was I.**

**Atem: Dawn what are you saying you're the one writing this. **

**Me: I guess I forgot sorry *rubbing the back of her head*. **

**Atem: Its ok you're just too excited on what might happen next.**

**Me: Yep and only I know so please feel free to review but be nice if you write some flames and until the next chapter my lovely readers. **

**Both: FAREWELL! **


	5. What am I feeling?

**Ok I just realize I didn't say the disclaimer last chapter so sorry so I'll say it now for this one and the last one. I've been getting an easy week at school so here's this chapter now all I have to do is find my pharaoh. **

**Me: Yo Atem where are you. **

**Mana: Sorry Dawn but he went to get something for you so he ask me to fill his shoes. **

**Mahado: And me as well (just to make sure you two don't do anything stupid). **

**Me: Oh ok, well then will one of you do the disclaimer since my pharaoh ain't here. **

**Mana: I'll do it. **

**Mahado: (Oh no here we go). **

**Mana: *Ahem* Dawn doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! only herself and other characters you may not recognize. **

**Me: Thanks besty I owe you now. **

**Mana: *Waving a finger back and forth* Nah you don't owe me nothing the only thing I need is your friendship and that's good enough for me. **

**Mahado: Aww now that's sweet anyway until are pharaoh comes back and away from the girls rambling I hope you enjoy the chapter so on with the show. **

**Chapter 4:**** What am I feeling? **

The worst in all of Egypt has finally come true it's only a matter of time before the pharaoh passes into death. The pharaoh told his court but mostly his son that he'll try to keep himself alive until Atem is 18. The reason being is that if the pharaoh dies then Akhenaden (Atem's uncle and brother to his father) will have control of the kingdom until Atem is 18.

The pharaoh known as Akhenamkhanen doesn't want his brother to take when Atem is not eve 18 because Akhenaden is strict in the rules. His brother has always been strict with the rules and the pharaoh knowing his son would hate it. The pharaoh knowing his brother will make sure that his son will marry someone in the noble class and to send the person he loves with his heart and not rules will most likely be sent away.

Akhenamkhanen went back to the fifth pharaoh writings he read his dream at least 10 times. He always wanted to know what the peasant known as Dawn would look like and just what kind of women is she. The pharaoh had a feeling that he would meet her before death took his life all in all he's the one to say yes if his son can marry her.

The pharaoh heard a knock at his door and it started to open and his son was standing in front of him.

**Atem POV**

I look to see my father sitting on his bed and my heart torn in two. My father is looking even paler than before so I know it's only a matter of time before he goes away into death. I want to tell my father about her the girl named Dawn and everytime I mention her name she always appears in my head (like right now with a smiling face).

In the past couple of months like 5 months ago and especially last week I've been acting weird around her. (It's now May and we met her in January).

**Flashback**

_I was walking with Mahado because I was helping him find Mana but if I know him like I should then he's the one taking the break. I was walking with him while we're going to the royal garden. _

_As we got closer to the garden we heard singing and the one singing had the voice of an angel. Now in front of the gates we saw a girl and she was someone we knew too well it was Dawn. _

_I whisper into Mahado ear, "Madaho leave me I wish to speak with her alone, please." _

"_As you wish but I wish you luck" said Mahado winking at the last sentence and then leaving me confused. _

'_Wish me luck what the heck does he mean' I thought._

_The statement he said to me I would know the meaning of it because I think he's knows something that I don't and I want to know what is he talking about. (Mahado is telling Atem that he's wishing him luck for when he sees Dawn and he knows along with Mana and the pharaoh that Atem has feelings for Dawn and is started to like her, natural true love). _

_I slowly came toward her and she keep on singing so I lean on one of the trees and listen to her song. I closed my eyes and listen to each word careful trying to get the meaning of the song and why she's is singing. _

_I heard her stop singing and felt her eyes lay on me. _

"_Atem what are you doing here and how long have you been here" said Dawn. _

"_Long enough to hear the entire song" I said. _

"_Why are you here" ask Dawn? _

"_Just taking a lovely walk through the garden" I said. _

"_So no special reason" said Dawn. _

"_No special reason" I said. _

_Then her face went into a sad one then my heart started ripping apart. What I didn't know is that she wanted me to say I came to the garden to see you. I mentally slap myself for saying that so I change my sentence. _

"_Um Dawn I didn't know you were here so I was actually looking for you I didn't see you in your room when lunch came" I said (now feeling better). _

"_Oh I'm sorry I should have told you" said Dawn (now regretting). _

"_It's ok Dawn so what do you think about the garden" I said. _

"_What do I think I love it" said Dawn. _

"_I've glad you like it this place was my mother's pride and joy in her free time" I said. _

"_Wow I wished I met your mother but this place is just wonderful I feel free" said Dawn. _

_Then a breeze started to blow and she was under the same tree as me the blossoms started to fall around us. I saw her eyes look straight into mine and their color glow with joy and happiness something I haven't seen yet. All she did was stare at the falling petals and total forget about that I was there. _

_She grabbed my hands and was total unaware it was me and there was a bad part to this it was that Ra was setting so yeah. I turn my head toward her and then I heard her say something. _

"_Atem" said Dawn. _

"_Yes" I said. _

"_Thank-you for everything" said Dawn. _

_I saw her face turn into a lovely smile then I felt something burning in my heart a feeling I never felt before. _

"_No thank-you Dawn I've never felt this free before with someone" I said. _

"_No problem at all well look at the time I must be going" said Dawn. _

"_Yes your right" I said now standing up again then she came closer to me that's when my emotions lost it. She just kissed me on the cheek but why do I feel this way. _**End. **

The feeling is something different than just the friendship I just can't put my finger to it.

"Son" said my father.

"Sorry father I was just thinking but I'm here to tell you about the girl I saved" I said.

"Yes you ask me if she could live here how is she doing" said my father.

"Good she never expected you to say yes" I said.

"That's a first Atem please I want to meet her" he said.

"I'll bring her right now but remember don't say your my father please" I said.

"I won't but you'll need to tell her the truth soon" he said.

"I know" I told him.

I went to grab Dawn, yes the reason why I didn't say I'm a prince is because I know what the peasants think of me so I just assumed that she is like them. She'll hate me once I tell her by not saying the truth but I just won't say because I can't.

**10 minutes later…**

"What's your name miss" my father said.

"My name is Dawn my king" she said.

My father's eyes went wide when she said her name and then he dismiss me so I was out the door now. Then the door open and Dawn's face was flushed and didn't want to say anything to me afterward.

'I won't to know what they said' I thought.

What I didn't know is that Dawn would help me in my terrible times of when my father finally died.

This is a change of events the feeling Atem is facing is love. Dawn will know he's prince soon enough just be patience. Atem's uncle is going to bring some princess's later on when Atem is 16. The pharaoh is dead tomorrow so sad times. Will Atem every admit his feelings toward Dawn or will it stay inside forever. Only I know the outcome and so does fate or so I say the God of Sun, Ra.

**Thanks for reading this I hope you like it now only you can decide if it was good or not just I only ask be nice about the reviews if it's a flame. I giving another shout out to my co-writer for this story 'QueenOfHearts14' I don't what I would do if you weren't here so I thank-you. **

**QueenOfHeart14: No problem at all. **

**Mana: Atem there you are Dawn been looking for you. **

**Atem: I know she is but this is a surprise for her so don't say anything. **

**Mana: A surprise really what is it. **

**Atem: Something I been wanted to do ever since she came to my life *remembering*. **

**Mana: That's so sweet Atem I hope she like it. **

**Atem: Yeah I do too. **

**Mahado: Don't worry my prince she will if you know her that well because you don't doubt yourself. **

**Atem: Thanks Mahado now all of you don't say anything alright or else just kidding but seriously don't tell but until the next chapter lovely readers and viewers. **

**Everyone: Ciao. **


	6. A death to admitting feelings

**Ok guys so I didn't know if my Co-writer wanted this up or not but I can't wait anymore I know for a fact all of you want to know what happens next and let's just say there is a lot in this chapter. I don't think she did any major changes it most likely only minor or maybe none at all I don't know. I did write this chapter and from now on I'll tell all of you which one of us wrote the chapter or if it was both. **

**Atem: I'm glad you have someone helping you. **

**Me: Oh my Ra where have you been Atem, huh **

**Atem: I was getting something for you didn't Mahado and Mana tell you. **

**Mana: Yes we told her. **

**Mahado: You better believe that we did. **

**Me: Opps sorry I guess *rubbing her head* so what it is. **

**Atem: What's what. **

**Me: The thing you got for me. **

**Atem: Oh um… yes well here you go. *It's really a plushy of a giant panda* **

**Me: THANK-YOU ATEM I LOVE IT AND I LOVE YOU. *Gives him a huge bear hug sending him to the floor* **

**Atem: Ahh, Your welcome Dawn I'm glad you like it can you please get off me now your choking me…**

**Me: No you were gone too long and besides I need you. **

**Mahado: Anyway while this is going on I hope y'all enjoy the chapter so here's chapter 5 and oh it's really long too. **

**Chapter 5:**** A death to admitting feelings**

The palace was in chaos ever since the next day happen. The pharaoh was worse than ever for he had to be in bed test for the rest of his life until he passes into death. All of the pharaoh's court was with him but with the exception of some new ones. The pharaoh's court including the pharaoh himself is the holder of the seven Millennium items.

The original holder of the Millennium Ring and the Millennium Necklace has pass down to their children because the originals are dead. The new holder of the Millennium Ring is none other than Mahado (he's still getting used to this while teaching Mana at the same time, he's a hardcore person so it's rare to see him relax). The new holder of the Millennium Necklace is pass to a girl whose name is one of the Egyptian goddess, Isis (she's also still getting used to this but her power is more powerful of seeing things 'visions' from the future but if it happens to be something bad then she'll only receive bits of it).

These holders are with the pharaoh now on his death bed and of course his son was with him the entire time. The pharaoh isn't going to talk with him until Dawn arrives because the pharaoh wants to talk with her and his son together. Then the pharaoh will talk to them one on one especially to Atem for he is the one taking it the hardest and he'll have to wait until he's 18 to be the pharaoh. Akhenaden will be in charge of Egypt's welfare (yes) the reason why it's like this is because the pharaoh knows his son won't be ready until he's 18 because that was when he was ready.

**Dawn POV**

I was rushing to the pharaoh's room because he wanted to see me. I already had tears in my eyes because our king is on his death bed. I've gotten to know the pharaoh well so of course I'm crying he's like a father to me.

I was at the door and I open it to be greeted by the pharaoh's court with smiles on their faces to see. Each one of them even Akhenaden says that I lighten everyone's spirit even at a time like this.

His court left so the only people left was me and Atem (so the pharaoh wants to talk to him, sweet but one question where's the prince). The thing is I didn't know that the prince was with the entire time but I didn't get told it was him until 2 weeks afterward (I'm lying).

I look at Atem as the pharaoh was talking and of course I was listen to him at the sametime. The only thing that concerns me is Atem, his eyes say they want to cry but no tears fell because I bet you (because all men do this) didn't want to show his emotions in front of everyone.

I started to get tears in my eyes again why because this is sad but also crying for Atem since he won't do it.

"Atem can you please leave us" said pharaoh.

"Yes" he said trying to keep the sadness away from his tone.

Then Atem left leaving me with the pharaoh alone and I stared at him with my eyes still filled with tears.

"Dawn come here child" said pharaoh.

"My pharaoh" I sadly said.

"Listen don't tell Atem that I told you but I don't think he'll say it anytime soon" said pharaoh.

"Alright so what is it" I ask.

"Atem is my son he's the prince of Egypt so please don't seem like I told you, when he does finally tell you well you'll know what to do" said pharaoh.

I fell silent after the pharaoh told me that sentence. My best friend is the prince all this time I didn't know, of course I'm mad but to keep it hidden for so long I'm impressed (but prince). Then his father said something else to me and so I listen.

"Dawn please take care of Atem for me the next couple of weeks is going to hard for him" said pharaoh.

"I will my pharaoh" I told him.

"Also don't be afraid to tell him something because I know you like my son" he said.

"Milord I can't the rules will forbid it" I said.

"I know it does but here is a little secret and don't tell anyone this but the rules will be broken by you and your lover" he said.

"Are you serious me and my lover" I almost yelled the sentence because everything happening to me is a huge shock.

"Yes it is but I said too much and now I must speak to my son but don't say anything of what I told you but good luck my daughter" he said.

I left the room and told Atem to go in but before he went in he told in my ear in a low whisper.

"Come in after 10 minutes I might need you, please" Atem whispered.

So I did I waited the 10 minutes then I walk back in the room and that's when the world fell apart for Atem especially the pharaoh is now gone.

Atem finally look up to see me and tears was in his eyes. This is the toll for him to cry it just must be so hard for him, poor guy. I was about to leave then his hands was around my waist so I just stay with him because he needed me right now.

**2 weeks later…**

**Atem POV**

It's been two week since my father pass away and Dawn the girl of my dreams stayed with me until last week. Dawn is a rare person to find and I can't still see why no man has ask for her hand in marriage at least not yet.

One thing is for sure I'm finally 15 getting one age close to being pharaoh. My uncle is in charge of Egypt and right now I fear for Dawn. My uncle doesn't like anyone who isn't a noble so I'll protect Dawn for as long as I can but I don't think find out about who she truly is but he just doesn't like Dawn period, why I'll never know.

My father told me not to lose a woman like her for she is truly one of a kind. I didn't want to lose in her in the first place for the feeling I had when she was with me was none other than love. Right now I'm with Dawn because I'm going to tell her the truth about me and my feelings if it works.

I stop in one of the walk ways of the palace and Dawn stop with me and let me tell you she's really beautiful. Everything about her is just so perfect she's a woman that stands out from the rest.

"So Atem why are we here" ask Dawn?

"I need to tell you something important Dawn and well I'm the prince of Egypt" I said.

Her eyes widen shock and of course why wouldn't they I never told her the truth about me.

"I…I…I can't be friends with you Atem or should I say prince, I'm mad at you for not telling me but also sad because I'm losing my only friend" said Dawn.

"Your only friend" I question.

"Well besides Isis, Mana, Mahado, Shada, and Seto you're the one friend I came really close to, *to the point of liking you* said Dawn but I couldn't hear the last part because she mutter it.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before but I thought you were like the rest of the people in the town but I was proven wrong. Don't worry Dawn will always be friends but I need to tell you something else as well" I told her now smiling with a slight pink blush on my face.

"Oh really what it is" said Dawn.

"Well I have feelings for you Dawn I really like you more than just friends I always have ever since I found you and got to know you a little better and I want you to be my girl" I said being true to my words.

"Me but we can't the social class won't allow it" Dawn told me.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE RULES WE'LL BREAK THEM I don't care about the rules I just want to be with you can't you see that" I said.

"No I can see it but we won't get caught right" said Dawn.

"No I promise but I won't be able to see you when 'they' come (princesses), so what do you say" I said.

"Are you sure you want me" she said.

"I'm 100 percent sure, so what do you say" I said again.

"Of course I will Atem I've had feeling for you too *just hope you won't meet 'him' one day I just hope you won't*" she said.

We left and held hands with each other until I drop her off in her room and I just say to myself will it get better or worse who knows but the Gods of Egypt know.

This was a turn of events the pharaoh is now dead but did you really expect Atem to say it, no. The fifth pharaoh's dream was but a prelude to the real thing and now you know. Fate has made the lovers move and now there with each other at last but a blast from the past is going to come in the crossfire of these two that would be Dawn ex. boyfriend (oh no). For right now the drama with the princess's will wait until later but the next couple of months is fluff or is it only I know or so I say, Ra.

**Well what do you think was it's ok well I hope so because I never know it's only you to decide how I did I just write because I want to. I don't know when chapter 6 will be but my Co-writer is writing it so it might be awhile so updates for other stories I wrote will come to play. Also I must give special thanks to my Co-writer for helping and I'm sorry if is say thank-you to much but hey you're the best. **

**Me: Sorry Atem I didn't mean do that but I really do love it. **

**Atem: It's ok but I should never leave you alone to long. **

**Mana: Nope or else she might go crazy. **

**Mahado: That's so true. **

**Me: You two are so mean but Atem I have something for you to. **

**Atem: Oh really! **

**Me: Yes come here *Atem comes to her* now close your eyes. **

**Atem: Why? **

**Me: Just do it. *he did and then I kiss him on the lips***

**Atem: I love you to now Dawn doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! only herself and other characters you might not recognize. **

**Me: That's right so until the next chapter. **

**Everyone: Bye-bye! **


	7. Jealously yeah right, wrong

**The idea for the chapter came from my lovely co-writer all credit goes to her I had nothing to do with it I just gather the ideas and wrote this. A new character will be introduce but we won't know the name until the next chapter but his description will be here. I want an honest opinion is this story good right now if not it will get way better I promise but if it's good then you'll love when we get further into the story.**

**Mana: So Mahado don't you think Atem is jealous of that guy. **

**Mahado: I believe so. **

**Atem: WHAT I AM NOT!**

**Mana: Really because you're face tells a different story. **

**Me: Well I'm back. Hey there handsome. *kissed Atem on the cheek***

**Atem: *trying not to blush* Who was that? **

**Me: That was my best friend that I haven't seen in a long time. When I saw him I couldn't believe it I had to go say hi. **

**Atem: He's just a friend and nothing more right. **

**Me: Yes Atem I promise you he's just a friend don't tell you were jealous *just turn his head* oh my Ra you were. **

**Atem: Well I'm sorry that I don't like other guys with you I don't know so sorry. **

**Me: No it's ok I understand but Atem it's just makes me love you even more. My pharaoh can't stand other guys that talk to me like that even if I know them. I'm must be lucky to have someone so loyal to me. I love you Atem. **

**Atem: Yeah I know. I love you too Dawn. **

**Chapter 6:**** Jealously yeah right, wrong**

**Atem POV**

It's been a week since I revealed everything to Dawn but actually she told me one day that my father before he died told her everything. When I heard that well I didn't visit my father tomb for a while yeah that sums it up. Did he really do that the only question I have is why but I think I'll know the answer soon enough but now I want a break.

When my uncle took control he put to work nonstop and by the time I finish I'm extremely tired and go straight to bed. I don't have time with Dawn anymore and I get less breaks but I think my uncle is doing this on purpose (did he find Dawn out I don't know). This shows me how much I miss her and that I love her when I couldn't see her and feel her in my arms when we hug. However when I get my break I tell Dawn what I'm doing and she'll listen to me with all ears.

The girl is so sweet Dawn wants something to do about this but knows for a fact that she can't do anything because my uncle won't listen to a girl like her (I hate him). Even Mana, Mahado, Seto, and Isis all agree with her but since there all young will be ignore by the elders even me yeah I know.

Today is different though my uncle saw how I was working really hard and because of that he decide to give a long break so I'm getting 3 days off and even though it's 3 I'll take what I can get. Now I'm walking through the palace walking to a door to invite a special girl to come with me on this break to the town outside the palace which is Cairo. The only thing is will she come will me because when she came here not once did she step outside the palace and something is telling me that Dawn had bad memories there.

I got to the door and knock then I heard the voice of my girl the cheerful, caring, honest, loyal, bravest girl I ever met.

"Who is it" ask Dawn?

"It's me Dawn can I come in" I said.

"Hold on minute I'll be right there I'm finishing my hair" said Dawn.

Then finally the door was open and Dawn was in front of me giving a loving smile one that I don't want to see leave her face. Her eyes tell me the emotions she is actually feeling and right now its joy I'm not far from this either it's just a little bit more. The color is the thing I'll remember the most it's rare to see a light rose but then again my eye color is rare and I thought I was the only that was different but nope I was wrong.

Her hair goes to her shoulders and the color is what most Egyptian women have a light brown. This is how I'm different from everyone else star shape hair with three different colors but I have not been made fun of like she has. The skin is completely different a pale white some may say she doesn't belong and is an alien. However I think different yes Dawn might be seen from the rest and pointing out very easy but those people are special and have a great purpose in life their just ignore though that they don't exist in this world.

I love everything about this girl some may say she's a child but that's basically saying I'm a child. I'm a man and Dawn is a woman but we have in our mind that is still part child still very free from the world. How long has she long for someone to care and look at for her forever when both her parents died? Yes Dawn has told me everything and been along all her life until she met Mana and then everyone else which includes me.

"Well what do you think" she ask?

I was taking out of my thoughts when I heard her say something. The question finally came in my head and I look at Dawn and my eyes went wide she wasn't wearing her normal outfit but the one a priestess would wear. The beautiful silk dress look perfect on her it suited her very well but why would she wear one.

"If you going to ask Isis wanted me to have some so that way some people would see me different and would look good on me as well. So what do you think" Dawn ask again.

"You look beautiful" I said truthfully.

"*starting to blush* What no I don't" said Dawn and just shook her head.

"Yes you do you're very beautiful but I'm here because well would you like to go out of the palace for a while" I said.

The smile and blushing was gone and her lips turned into a frown. That only tells me she doesn't want to but I'm going to try and get her some fresh air.

"Atem I don't know if I can some people there don't like me and I don't know if I'll meet someone I don't want to" said Dawn.

"Come on please you been here to long you need some fresh air besides I'll be with you all the way I'll make sure you have a good time besides those people will have to get through me to get to you" I said.

I wanting to jump with joy and give her a hug because she said yes but my heart made me do something else so I went and kiss her on the cheek.

"Thanks Dawn and meet me at the doors in 2 minutes ok I have to get something" I said.

I bet you that she was blushing because I was too and I'm not dating her at least not yet but I'm going to ask 3 days from now. However what I didn't know is that I would have some competition in love to have Dawn that girl is mine I know she is the one for me.

**2 minutes later…**

**Dawn POV**

I did actually what Atem told me to and now I'm waiting for him but I can still feel the warmth on my cheek when he kiss me. I have a feeling that the rules will be broken soon very soon but I just don't know when. My blush is by now a slight pink but it will still be visible to everyone else but some people will know I like him.

I saw Atem coming toward but he had a hood since he's the prince some people don't need to know who he is. This is the only way people won't recognize him but me I'm fine I lived there my entire life so people will know me. Ra all I ask is don't let HIM be there.

"Are you ready to go" said Atem.

"As I'll ever be *please Ra*" I said.

"Alright shall we milady" said Atem then offered his hand which I gladly took.

I was surprise the people weren't talking about me well maybe it's because I have a man hooded figure who they don't know. I actually feel better here I haven't seen anyone I don't want to so I'm glad I did this *thank-you Atem.* I don't just like him I love him and maybe my life is with him.

While walking through the town in one of the shop a spotting something shining in the sun. It was a beautiful necklace with a gem that's a ruby. Around the stone the thing that would hold it the ropes was golden it was so pretty. I imagine myself wearing that it would fit perfectly with me but I can't have it because I don't have money *sigh.*

The man I had with me had to deal with me screaming like a girl when I saw things I couldn't get but I really think Atem wanting to see a real smile on my face. He's seeing a different side of me and I think he likes it. Ra knows how much I miss him when he was constantly learning things and at the end he just goes to bed my heart is torn into pieces when I couldn't see him or talk to me. It's definitely shows that I love him not like him but love him.

I had a feeling someone in court didn't want me near because I wasn't from a noble family so I'm a peasant girl. However all my friends don't think so especially Atem because I never that I belong in everyone's life again especially Atem. We pass a lot of shops and eyed so many thing but the one thing I eyed the most was the necklace.

"You know Dawn I envy you" he said breaking the silence.

"Why" I question.

"Because you are free when I'm not" said Atem.

"Oh I see I'm sorry I wish I can do something" I said.

"It's not your fault there's nothing you can do I was born like this so it's natural but I want to explore Egypt s=one day and not the palace" said Atem.

I decided to give a tour of the town and we came to a building I recognize to well.

"This building used to be my home I've lived there all my life and all alone since I was 5 years old" I said.

"I wish I met you sooner than what I did and not in terrible state either just a normal day. I could have made your life a better if I met you sooner" said Atem.

"The past is the past we have to look in the future besides I don't need pity. Yes I was alone on my own but I learned how to survive and I was just glad to be living I didn't care what people did or said I was happy to be alive" I said.

"Come Dawn you don't need to stay here any longer it will surface bad memories" said Atem.

I wanting to forget everything that happen in past but it made me who I am today a 13 year old girl who's already in love. I like someone but in that day I never once loved him but he forced me it wasn't no one can stop him either so I had no choice.

"Dawn" said Atem.

"Yes Atem" I said.

"I'm curious what do you like and dislike" said Atem.

Why in the world would he ask that question and wait a minute this question is ask to know the person a little better and I was going to ask him that.

"Well I like that's of things but what I like the most is my friends I don't know what I do without them something with you Atem but your different" I said.

"Different, how" said Atem.

"Well when I'm with I feel different my heart starts to race. I really miss you Atem I don't how I survive all I know is I wanting to see you again" I said.

"Really I felt the exact some" said Atem.

After that we just talk for hours but then I turned my heard I thought I saw a pair of eyes looking at me and Atem but I could be totally wrong.

**Atem POV**

With all that talking I knew Dawn all lot and she already knew about me so I didn't say anything. I was surprise to find that she had a lot in common more than I thought just one difference the girl wanting to be a noble when I wanting to be like her. I didn't argue about I know why she said that to leave her old life and something else but I can't remember.

I knew she wanting something from one for the shops because she keeps eyeing one item and it's a necklace that will suit her. I want to get it for her and give it as a present for when I ask her to my girlfriend our love will be secret until someone discover it.

"Dawn" I said.

"Yes Atem" said Dawn.

"I'll be right back I'm going to get something" I said.

"Ok I'll wait right here when you get back" said Dawn.

"Right" I said.

I took her hand gentle she look at me confused then surprise when I kiss it. Like I said before women should be treating with respect especially to the woman WHO might be your wife one day.

What am I saying to soon Atem to soon but anyway I walk to the shop then I brought it the owner was actually very kind though to low the price.

"You're buying for the girl that was with you (I nod) that girl is a sweet one I can't see how some people don't like her the girl is kind and gentle just like her mom" he said.

"You met her parents" I said eyes going wide!

"Yes gentle folk the reason her skin is like that is her mother is not full Egyptian she's half so the other part is European" he said.

"That's cool" I said.

"I know but listen young man if you're thinking on dating her then I ask take good care of her she needs someone like you. That girl had nothing to live for now everything was taken but now I see the hole fill up slowly with friends and love. I've watch after her parents pass and seen all the hardships I can't see how she didn't take her life because of this. I think she still hope that someone or something will take her away from the hell she's living such a strong will power to live" he said.

"I promise nothing will happen I give you my word" I said.

"Good now here you go" he said.

After I was done I went back carefully holding the gift. As I started to approach I saw a man in front of Dawn and I thought he was just talking but boy was I wrong. I started to walk slowly and with each step I could feel something dragging me back but I wanted to see what was going on.

Then I stop my eyes full of anger and sadness. The man was kissing Dawn on the lips and both their eyes were closed I stayed a while then I walk away. I wasn't full of sadness like I thought I was and well maybe it's because when I was watching Dawn didn't look comfortable.

So the reason why I was anger and full of jealously was someone else was kissing Dawn and it wasn't me. If I ever see him let's just say he won't come back after what I'll do to him. I was walking back to the palace trying to keep my feelings in check but Ra you have no idea how much I want to cry.

I look at the gift in my hand and just keep it close. 'I can't believe this I was so foolish' I thought. However I'm not foolish to like Dawn no my feelings are true and I want her and only her no one else. I was foolish to think getting my girl was easy I'm going to fight and take Dawn away from that man. I will challenge him for Dawn and if I lose I don't want to think about it right now.

I find myself asking a question, "Why would this ever work."

This is the first time I felt like this and for me to challenge for a woman's hand just a relationship not marriage that's too soon is something I never done before. I have a strong will power to get Dawn for myself and fight. So everything I do will be done for her.

But still 'Why would this ever work' I thought.

**Well how was that do any of you like this one if you then leave a review and if it's a bad at least be nice about it. Anyway I hope this made for the long delay and I have nothing else to say but thanks for reading though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! only myself and other OC's **

**Atem: Come back here I wasn't finish yet. **

**Me: You have to catch me first. **

**Atem: That's it no special treatment for you. **

**Me: Ok, ok I'll come back *running back then trips***

**Atem: DAWN! *catches her* Are you alright. **

**Me: Thank-you. **

**Atem: Don't scare me like that. **

**Me: Yes pharaoh. **

**Atem: Ok you're forgiven now it's my turn.**

**Me: No don't do it not in front of people. **

**Atem: Let them see I don't care but anyway before I do that I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Me: Me as well until the next chapter. Adieu. **

**Atem: Now where were we ah yes. *You should know* **


	8. Talk to me please

**Well I wrote this chapter this is also when we meet the new character which I own. So recently I have a lot of stuff with school and it's really keeping me busy. So I'll be really slow updating any stories that I have so I'm really sorry but being a senior in high school is hard. I really don't know when you'll hear from me again but I'll back when it's Thanksgiving break over here in the US so look forward to that. I haven't heard from my co-writer in a while so I hope to hear from her soon so that's that. **

**Me: I really hate this one. **

**Atem: Why?**

**Me: YOU KNOW EXCATLY WHY. **

**Atem: Hey it's not my fault. **

**Me: YES IT IS. **

**Atem: Sorry Dawn. **

**Me: NO YOU'RE GETTING THE SAME TREATMENT LIKE YOU GAVE ME. *silent***

**Atem: Dawn please. **

**Me: *still silent***

**Atem: Fine until my love speaks with me Mahado and Mana will take over at the bottom but I hope you enjoy chapter. Please Dawn. *still silent* **

**Chapter 7:**** Talk to me please**

**Dawn POV**

I woke up the next morning some of the events yesterday I don't remember. The only thing I remember is that Atem told me he had 3 days off which I'm very happy to no less it's because I don't see him much anymore. I was really happy and I think Atem was too both our eyes held the emotion of joy.

I was even happier when he ask me to be with him but I was upset when it was outside the palace. I have so many bad memories there that I didn't want to go back but the man insisted that I go and exact quote 'You need fresh air.'

Well once his father allow me to live in the palace I never went outside the gate I stay in the palace wall the entire time. The only thing I find funny now since the pharaoh is gone why has anyone not move me to the servant's area, I'm still in the noble area so I'm very thankful *thank-you Ra.*

Maybe just maybe Atem most likely beg and plead with his uncle because he is in charge until Atem is 18 I think but I don't know. He told me about what could happen since our confessions to each other that I have to be careful now and I'll give one hint not a noble just a peasant.

I'll save this for another time but I remember more things about the events yesterday. Me and Atem was walking through the market place in town and how I went with him because I said I wouldn't go back I don't know. Somehow I did and for some weird reason I had a good time. I remembering that I was eyeing something in one of the shops but I don't know what.

I also remember that Atem has a lot in common with me and learn a side of him I never seen before and is it just me are was it hot that day I can't be too sure. I thought the man was more handsome and could definitely tell he was becoming a man and maturing unlike me.

I never feel like a girl but I know I'm one and maybe it's because I don't like girly things. Of course my body is of one especially my chest you could tell something was there but it's not big or small like other women, I'm in between.

Anyway that beside the point I also remember Atem stopping in the middle of the road we were walking and then grabs my hand then said, "Dawn I'll be right back I'm going to get something don't move from this spot I'll be back as soon as I can." I don't know if that was exactly what he said but you get the idea.

So I saw him give me a gentlemen gesture which made me blush and watch him to the last spec I could see then blank I don't remember anything after that. Wait a minute Atem's off Holy Ra he's off I can spend time with him again I had fun. I truly did it was the most fun I had in my life so let's see if he'll go with me again so yeah now let's go find him but first I need clothes.

I went to the closet and open to find all the clothes Isis gave me. It was all the old clothing she used to wear when she was my age yes the girl is 19 now and Mahado the guy she likes (Me: Yes I'm doing this don't judge me it's my story) is one age above her. The only people close to my age is Atem, Seto, and Mana that was it that's sad, I know tragic.

My life is not the same anymore I'm in love with the most powerful man in Egypt and he loves me back now that's a shocker. I just grab one dress and the material was silk it was soft it was like touching a feather. The length went 3 inches above my knee and I think I was a little too tall for the thing but I don't care.

When I put it on it went down like a charm it was different than the one I wore yesterday. The sleeves was skinny it basically what a noble teenage girl would wear I think. Isis was kind of to give me jewelry with it and since she is from a noble family it was gold.

It was the type that you put on your arm and that is what I did. Then there was my hair it was a big mess so I got my brush that I had on the dresser and brush my hair. As I was doing so it look that my hair went past my shoulder just a little and maybe it's grown some over the couple of months I've been here.

'I wonder did it truly grow some' I thought.

I'll need to make sure it doesn't grow too long I don't like it long and why you may ask well that's just how I like my hair. When I was finished I went to the mirror in my room and look at myself.

"Wow Isis was right it does look good. I look like a noble but I don't act like one though but still wow" I said to my reflection.

I will thank her someday but now is not the time I need to find Atem. I went out the door and was on with the search but there is one question I still have. 'How did I get to palace yesterday I don't remember coming back so how?'

I search for a good while until I saw his hair which I love to death. I love everything about Atem he's a kind, honest, loyal, gentle man one that I would consider to marry but I can't in the end he'll have to marry a princess so the rules can't truly be broken but I was so wrong but I didn't know that so forget I said anything.

"ATEM" I yelled.

He turn his head in my direction and when he saw me imminently turned his head back around. Huh, why did he do that doesn't he want to see me. I went slowly to him and poke his shoulder but this time he didn't turn.

"Atem are you ok you're not speaking" I said.

No response so I started to worry. Then he started to walk away and I followed him and I went everywhere he went. I kept talking about how we should go back in the town because it was fun but still no answer. I just kept following him and talking until finally the man had enough.

"THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT" Atem yelled.

"What can't you take Atem" I ask?

"I can't take you following me and talking nonstop. Don't you see that I don't want to do anything and don't want to talk with you" Atem said.

"I…I…I…" I stutter couldn't make out anything to say.

"No don't start just leave me alone I don't want to see you anymore" said Atem.

"WHY" I yelled finally getting nerves hits.

"Because of yesterday" Atem angrily said.

"Yesterday what do you mean" I ask?

"YOU KNOW EXCATLY WHAT I MEAN" he yelled.

"WHAT, NO I DON'T" I yelled.

"YES YOU DO" he yelled.

"NO I DON'T" I yelled.

"You know what forget it, I'm going now don't try and follow me" he said.

He started to walk away and I really didn't know what he meant but those words hurt me so the tears finally hit my eyes and said what was on my mind.

"WAIT COME BACK, COME TALK TO ME PLEASE, WHAT DID I DO? PLEASE ATEM TELL ME" I yelled with my tears falling down my cheeks.

He just kept walking and never once turned around to look at me but what I didn't know was that tears were falling from his eyes as well (it probably hurt him to say those words to the one he's loves). I wanting to run to him and get him to tell me but my feet stood firmly on the ground. The things wouldn't move until finally Atem was gone and couldn't catch him at all.

When I had that ability to move I started running straight to my room I was upset and I wanting to cry on my pillow but then I couldn't do so because I bump into someone sending me to the floor.

"Sorry" I said.

"It's quite alright are you ok milady" said the person.

"Yes I'm fine and thank-you" I said.

I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now but then something gold caught my eye so I stayed. Turn out the person was a man a little bit taller than me holding some weird item that look like a key. The man stared at me for a while then finally silence was broken.

"My name is Shada. You have a good soul one that's very kind and loving you are no threat" said Shada.

"How do you know *this is odd to me*" I said.

"This is the Millennium Key I can look into the souls of people and for some reason it was calling your name" said Shada.

"My name" I question?

"Yes Dawn it was I know everything about your soul and what it's like and what I said before about you be very kind and loving came from your soul. It's one of the purest I've seen beside the prince of course but you're the second. Anyway that's beside the point you hold a power that is still asleep and will be awaken soon but you'll need this key it wants you as a holder" said Shada.

"But how can this be I can't the Millennium items only go to the guardians which you are a part of and I'm not" I exclaimed.

"Tis true but I believe if you have it now they'll see you are but first you must past the test" said Shada.

"A test" I question?

"Yes milady a test" said Shada.

"Please don't call me that I'm not a noble just a peasant but will it hurt" I said.

"I'm sorry I can't do that you didn't seem like a peasant please excuse me for that. It will hurt you but the pain will resided if you pass but if not then I was just hearing thing and bother you no further but I really don't think that" said Shada.

Then he took the millennium key off and started to hand it to me so I grab the item. As I did so a big shock went through my body and I thought it wasn't going to stop until finally the pain resided and was replace with warmth. I open my eyes and the reason why I closed them in the first place was because of the pain early and Shada held a smile on his face.

"Congratulation milady you pass the test. I will ask the guardians that are my friends if you can become a holder because if you have it now thay might question of why you may have it now and because of that I must have the millennium key back please" said Shada.

"Alright that's makes sense and here you go" I said.

"Thank-you and hopefully they'll say yes" said Shada.

Then he left and I didn't know I was a holder but then again I don't know what my future holds only the Gods of Egypt know but I hope they say yes it would be so cool. The millennium key even told me that I was the main holder but the reason why Shada has it is because he's a holder of the same item but for some reason I don't find that weird.

**3 months later…**

It's been 3 months now and Atem still won't talk to me. I must have done something terrible for him not to talk to me for this long. Good news I'm the holder of the Millennium Key I have it around my neck now and the friends Shada was talking about was Isis, Mahado, and Seto which made me very surprise because they said yes of course or I wouldn't have this. Finally I went to Mahado and Mana because they had no time to talk beforehand so I'm going back they should be off by now from training and practicing.

I saw them in the magicians quarters and finally ask them the question I been wanting to say for a long time to them because their off.

"Mahado and Mana do you know why Atem isn't talking to me" I ask?

They then both turned to each other with sad faces then back to me.

"What do you remember from that day Dawn" Mahado ask?

I explain to them and finally their eyes were shock.

"So you don't remember anything after that" Mahado ask?

"No I don't" I said.

Then Mana being the girl I know she is will try and fix this but I bet you it won't work. Nothing will ever work the man will never talk to me and most likely but thrown out in the streets and be treated like dirt again *Ra please don't let that happen*. I can't it I want to talk with Atem and give him a kiss for Ra sake I love that man and there it is I finally said it. *Oh Atem how I miss you.*

**Mana POV**

I look at my friend, those eyes of hers said it all Dawn missed Atem and finally realize she loved him. It's about time that's happen but now I just need Atem to do that but that man doesn't know what happen to her after he left and will most likely hate himself. How do I know something happen I was there I saw the entire thing.

Besides I need to get Atem anyway everything is taking its toll on the poor girl. Her eyes have bags under them so it seems Dawn hasn't been sleeping well maybe having a nightmare or two. She also looks a little bit thinner than normal so Dawn hasn't been eating either and if I tell Atem this he'll hate himself even more because he probably didn't want this to happen but then again then doesn't know what his done.

I'm now determined to fix this and all I ask from the Gods of Egypt is please don't let me screw this one up. I just hope it works because fate knows that those two belong together and if not then I don't know anything anymore so yeah I hope it works that's all I can say.

"Well Dawn I'll be right back I'm going to do something and listen when Ra is at its highest go to the royal garden and don't ask questions either just do it" I said.

"Ok Mana" said Dawn.

"Alright make sure you're there now I'm off" I said.

I left and went for my search of are dear prince. I'm going to let you on a secret even though it's not really one but me and Mahado know that Dawn knows Atem is this prince. Yes the girl told us before she even told Atem because she was practice on how to say it and hey I wouldn't blame her because when I think something and then say it well let's just say it's not the samthing I think.

The reason why I told Dawn to go to the garden is because it's always so peaceful and Atem always goes there when something is troubling him and goes when Ra is at its highest. I know all this because I always hide there when I don't want Mahado to find me and bring me back to study which I hate.

As I was walking in one of the walkways I spot Atem actually heading toward the garden. This was perfect for me I could tell him right now all I have to do is get his attention.

"ATEM" I yelled.

He turned his head and saw me and relief filled his eyes but the emotion before it was like he was excepting a certain girl named Dawn.

"Ah Mana I wasn't excepting you so what do you need" said Atem.

"Nothing really I actually have something to tell you and it's about Dawn" I said.

"Dawn what about her" Atem said plainly like he didn't care about her anymore but I know deep down in that heart of his he still likes and most likely loves her now.

"Please Atem I know deep down you still care for her so please listen of what I have to tell you and it's the reason why she doesn't remember" I said.

"Really now if you know anything then please tell me" said Atem.

"But if I tell you well you might not like yourself" I said.

"Please tell Mana I need to know then maybe I won't have regrets anymore because I can't do this anymore it's breaking my heart. Mana I can't sleep at night anymore or else I'll get nightmare of Dawn being dragged against her will and I'm can't do anything about. I can't even eat without not thinking about her because we always had lunch together so please tell me Mana I need to know" said Atem.

I could see the truth behind those words and if Dawn heard then Oh my Ra get ready for the tackle of hugs and kisses of love. Atem doesn't know that Dawn is going thought the samething but won't say anything because she doesn't want anyone to worry *two minds think alike now that's something else.*

"Alright well Atem the reason why she doesn't remember is because after you left her because I came after that so I know about everything. Anyway Dawn finally let go of that man's grip and started to run for her life. The man didn't follow her but for some reason he know where she would go. I was in the back watching the events unfold. The girl was screaming your name asking where you could have gone she was worried because you never came back.

"As she went to the stairs that went to the lower level of the town the man you saw her with was there but in the shadows and his foot was out. Before I could say anything the girl trip over that foot and went falling down the stairs and hit her head hard and was out cold by the time I got there.

"The man that did the job said this to me, "Tell that man Dawn was with that no one else can have but me for my name isn't Alex. I hope she forgets and crawls back to me for I'm her true lover not that loser." I was mad I wanting to say something Dawn belongs with you and not him for I could tell that something happen to her and that man Alex was responsible for it but he wasn't there anymore.

"I look at Dawn and got hurt really bad so I did my best to heal the injuries but what I fear when she hit her head hard came true. Dawn doesn't remember anything after you left her to get her something. I know why you're jealous but please Atem she really doesn't know anything I promise she told us so please I can't stand seeing her like this.

"The girl is heartbroken Atem *crying by now* you can tell that she is and be you still not talking to her is part of the cause. Her eyes have bags under them so she's not sleeping well and she is much thinner than she used to be so no eating either please Atem fix this I can't stand both of you being like this it hurts. It does hurt by seeing people who really care about the other not talk it's tragic so please" I explained to him in the best way I could.

The man just stood there in silence I put everything on him but hey he needed to know and very happy with myself and I hope it works. Then finally after 2 minutes he finally spoke.

"Mana, where is Dawn right now" ask Atem?

"Going to the garden by now I told her to go there when Ra was at his highest, why" I said acting like I didn't know anything.

"Really that's all I needed to know and thank-you Mana and please don't worry I'll fix this *happy she doesn't remember him and his name is Alex hmm interesting*" said Atem.

**Atem POV**

After I told Mana that I went straight for the garden good thing I was going there in the first place who knows what I would have done if I didn't know that or seen Dawn there but now I do. I don't know what I would have done if Mana was not there I don't even want to think what I could've done.

Finally at the garden I went through the gates and like last time someone was singing but this time the person sounded sad and hurt and I bet you 100 percent it's Dawn. I was right when I turned my head that direction and she so sad for once Mana was right she did look thinner and could definitely tell Dawn needed sleep like me.

"Dawn" I finally said her name.

"Yes what is it *turns head* Atem what are you doing here" she said.

"Well Dawn I always come here when Ra is at his highest when I want to think" I said.

"Really no wonder why Mana said that but I'm sorry" she said.

"No Dawn don't apologize it's not your fault you really don't remember I should have not my anger get the best of me and for that I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for not believing you I'm so sorry Dawn I should have never had said anything. Those words must have hurt because they hurt me just by saying them I truly regret it. I don't think you'll forgive me because I didn't talk to you for so long *getting tears in my eyes by now*" I said.

"Atem *coming to him giving him a hug* I forgive you but can you forgive me as well" she said.

"Of course I can because there was nothing you did it was all me so yes you are forgiven" I said.

"Thank-you" she said.

She then fell limb in my arms finally the days are catching up with her and I won't be far behind so I must be quick to our beds but I'm not going to sleep in my bed most likely so I'll stay with Dawn *hope she won't mind.*

I very happy that I'm talking to her and that she has forgiven me but what that man Alex did was unforgiveable so when I wake tomorrow I'm going to find him because he's going to get what's coming to him. No one breaks my girl's heart except me which I did but now it's fix kind of but we'll be back on track. I laid Dawn down in her bed and a smile was on my face because she look like a goddess in my eyes.

I kissed her forehead then very gentle and softly on her lips and then I went next to her form but I didn't go under the sheets because I'm not married to her yet but finally sleep took me as well and my dreams were no longer nightmares *thank-you Mana for everything it help.*

'I love you Dawn always will' I thought in my dream.

Woah now this is something I wasn't excepting the reason why I wasn't last one was because I was busy the future to come. My girl is something I should say and her love is something else. He's just like any other man when it comes to jealousy but hey Dawn will now how Atem felt soon enough. What is Atem going to do now confront Alex and make him suffer because he hurt his love or do something even worse who's knows but Dawn will eventually remember when Alex is gone. Is this the only argument or will there be more? Will Atem ever make Dawn his girl or keep waiting? Only I know and so do the Gods of Egypt or so I say, Isis the god of wisdom (Me: Tell me if I'm wrong I don't know).

**Oh my Ra this was a lot to take in and I'm sorry but hey what did you think? Was it a shocker because I think it was and I wrote this thing? Hopefully my co-writer will contact me soon until then I'm in charge for most of the chapters so expect drama in the next couple of ones this isn't the end of Alex will get a better understanding next chapter don't worry you see. Now that's over Alex is my new OC I hope you like because he's going to big a big jerk. **

**Forget the disclaimer last chapter I think I don't know but here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Dawn which me and Alex but everything no but I wish I did *sigh***

**Mahado: Man I can't believe those two. **

**Mana: I know unbelievable. **

**Mahado: When will they learn it's just a misunderstanding?**

**Mana: I don't know but what I do know is that it's our turn now. **

**Mahado: Yes I know and well I hope y'all enjoy the chapter because it was long. **

**Mana: Not only that but I love what I did. **

**Mahado: Yes what you did was right I'm proud of you. **

**Mana: Thank-you now until then next chapter my friend farewell. **

**Mahado: Have a wonderful day, Ciao. **


End file.
